User talk:Yaoyao9
Ahoy Ahoy. No problem, I'll help with the Dyna Kaiju, and do you know who the danged "wikia contibuter " is? Oh and P.S about the jonias/joeneus thing the picture that you said were out dated, even if they were how does that make the facked that they said Joeneus false, just asking not tring to make another arguement.Teridax122 (talk) 08:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Respoce Are you talking about pics like this? Teridax122 (talk) 09:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Put this in the kiaju Race box : [ http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ultra_Kaiju Kaiju] and this in the Seijin race box:[ http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Seijin Seijin] But take out the space between the first braket and the http. Teridax122 (talk) 09:14, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Forgas Yaoyao you can't say that Forgas is the race. In Japan they say Forgas Seijin witch means Forgas Alien witch means Forgas is a planet. If you think this is like Shin Asuka/Asuka Shin thing it's not, see translating the Seijin was a translating error, a good example is the Alien Baltans they said that they came from Planet Baltan.Teridax122 (talk) 14:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Question Maby it's because I haven't seen the episode but isn't Forgas an Alien?Teridax122 (talk) 02:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Responce Really? Cool. How could I see them or purchase them form my self, by that I mean buy ones for my self not yours of course.Teridax122 (talk) 03:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll do that, thanks.Teridax122 (talk) 03:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Finding Pics Hey yo! Admin yao where did you find the pics for the Imit Dyna Flash Type ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 17:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Zetton/Z-Ton I dunno, the first naming escapes me. But I do know that he is called Z-Ton mostly in just games. And I don't exactly wanna trust Magazines right now, and that didn't exactly look official. However, if we can find Zetton named Z-Ton outside of video-games, prefferably in a series, then we can change it. Tsuru23...Seeya 09:50, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I love the queen Moneras.. is there a item i can buy are a fim I COULD SEE HER IN ACTION. 09:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC)donnie hudson very interested this item to buy QUEEN MONERAS.. I MISSED MY CHANCE ON EBAY FOR IT SOLD FOR 14 DOLLARS. CO Ultraman Saga http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNDU0NDkyMzEy.html Thought you might be interested Goji73 (talk) 01:55, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Democracy Of course, I see the problem. I was hoping we could've dealt with this after the Wiki improved a little, but the situation calls for it. I will talk to Teridax about it. So what, should we put up a vote, or should I make a blog post about it? I don't know if I can do it right away. Tsuru23...Seeya 05:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sill working I would just like to let you know that I am still working on this 'Rule project', so to so speak. I know I haven't said much, but I am still working out ideas for Page layout and Extended rules for the users. Would this be better discussed on a blog post or in the Chat room? Tsuru23...Seeya 13:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Alien Bat Alright I don't wan't this to turn into another one of our arguments, so I'm asking are we saying the Alien Bat's subtitle is antenna alien because the translation has an alternetive, our because Alien bat has Antennas?Teridax122 (talk) 02:35, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, nicely put dear Yao, but did any one watch the final episode of The return of Ultraman episode? How can you be so sure he didn't have tenticles come out of his arms when he was smaller or something like that?Teridax122 (talk) 07:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You saw all of episode 51 of the return of ultraman?Teridax122 (talk) 02:32, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright the "Antenna Alien" it is. BTW could you give me the link to where to watch this episodes?Teridax122 (talk) 01:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, that's fine with me.Teridax122 (talk) 01:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Yaoyao9, do you wan't to use the more modern pics or the older pics for the Kaiju and Seijin main template Infoboxes? Teridax122 (talk) 09:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Responce The newer geniration tv series and movies are coming out with the old and newer Ultramen, and there's gonig to newer suits that look like the old monsters, and that is what kids to day are going to be whatching, and if the kids that come to this wiki and are going to the older pictures for the monsters the're going to lose interest. Me and Tsuru are trying to make the wiki look new and shiny with the newer pictures, and to also keep up with the other wiki that use the newer pictures, like the Halo wiki, the dragonball wiki, and the Sonic News Network. You don't have to agrea to this but if you do please send this messeage to other Users on the wiki and ask them what they think.Teridax122 (talk) 02:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes I will send the message to other users for you, no problem. Also please say whether you want the older or newer pics at Forum:Discussions!!!.Teridax122 (talk) 01:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yao, I'm not trying to argue with you over whether Dyna is better than Tiga, that's not the point, this is Wiki right and the manner of writing on a wiki is suppose to be informative, meaning totally unbiased. I’m just saying that the way you’re saying Dyna is better than Tiga is too biased and takes away from the touch of professionalism on the page. We placed stats on the pages showing who is definitively strong then I have no problem with it whatsoever, but I’m just trying to help make the Wiki better. Also why do remove the Standard Powers section for Dyna’s abilities, it helps reduce redundancy in the cataloging of his powers, its on Tiga’s and other Ultra pages, even if you have an issue with my other change can’t quite understand that problem. I hope we can come to an agreement.SolZen321 (talk) 02:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC)SolZen321 Reply So then that's a no. And you wrote to who telling him/her what they where doing wrong (just asking for all the details)?Teridax122 (talk) 03:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Metal Kaiser Because he was made by Tsuburaya prods.Teridax122 (talk) 02:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Well of course we're going to keep the page. It's not like gridman ever met Ultraman but we kept him. Any way, since you said you can read mandarin could you tranlate the contents of this page: Here.Teridax122 (talk) 04:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) What about gridman?Teridax122 (talk) 04:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Gridman never met Ultraman or had any one based off him.Teridax122 (talk) 05:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Plus, Metal Kaiser is more recent than the other supers, and it hasn't even aired yet.Teridax122 (talk) 06:04, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Salamandora2007 Yaoyao, I have no idea what you are talking about. Goji has not followed the core principles of this volunteer wiki site, this seemed very apparent with this lastest converstion with him and Salamandora. I stepped in because I had already showed him that you can't ban users for poor grammer as shown in the "Assume good faith principle" in the Wikia basics .Teridax122 (talk) 04:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Responce If you want the fighting to stop, start following the core principles of this wiki. Did you even read the links I gave you. The Assume good faith principle clearly stats you don't ban poeple for bad grammer, and it's very clear the admins don't ban poeple because they can't speak english.Teridax122 (talk) 06:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Vote on what? # Well I appreciate your concern, but the banning of Goji is not a democratic issue. He willfully discarded wikia guidelines in banning Slamandora2007, and after being addressed by me about it, he continued to disregard and over step his authority by telling salamandora not to listen to me, and implied that he would ban him again anyway. # The only reason for banning a normal user is for willful vandalism, not bad grammar or armature mistakes. As admins we are supposed to enforce these principles for a better wiki, and that means helping users with grammar issues by cleaning up after them, it might be a lot of work but it's part of the responsibility of being an Admin, and we must encourage users to do their best, if we keep doing that they’ll keep editing and they’ll keep getting better and more experienced, then the wiki logically will be a better wiki. 'As a beneficial side note', By interacting this way with users we will begin to see who is responsible and is willing to put the time it do a good job. And then pick new possible future Admins. # The Issue of Banning: The confusion comes with "when do we ban a user". Of course a fist time amateur english or non english user will have many mistakes, so at first with these first time users we can not automatically default them into the 'three strike' category. With these first time users we need to get to know them first, then when we are sure we have stated the editing standards of the wiki to them, and they affirm that they understand the standards of proper editing on the wiki, we can then properly put them in the category of english or non english users. Then by default (after this 'get to know each other stage') if they're then english users we will start the three strikes rule. # There needs to be different levels of understanding when comparing english as a first language and english as a 2nd language users. Therefore with english users we'll use the 'three strikes' rule meaning we fix someones edit then we talk to the user and inform the user of what he did wrong and tell him how to it right. After the 2nd strike if they do not change their editing standard for the wiki we will inform them if they get a 3rd strike they well be banned for three days. # Now for non english speakers (which we will know because we will talk to them first), we will have to help them more than three times, and as a Admin we will just have help them for a very long time. #'If we come to the point of feeling that we need to ban some one:' It would be better than as admins that we would talk to each other before we ban any non english speaker. And in doing this as Admins we can help each other out give advice and then possibly divide the work load of editing the non english users pages and their other editing on the wiki. I'm going to number these pharagraphs then if have an enquiry please put the number down first then give your comment.Teridax122 (talk) 05:17, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Response First Goji73 is the Youtube account Goji uses for reviewing toys as he put on his profile page. To answer your question about fixing the edits and pages of others I sent you the giude lines of what of how the admins of this wiki should work. Again there is no banning of users because of grammer or armature mistakes period, there's no wiggle room on this, so as responsible Admins, we will endure in this and follow the steps I sent you as a deffault guide line. There for if any Admin doesn't want to do these thing they don't have to be Admins, they can just become users. The title admin is not given just to ban poeple because they don't agree with your views, we must stick with the standerd default rules of the wiki, and the title Admin isn't given to users if they will not follow the good faith principle that is nesisarry for any Admin to follow. And finally, Goji was banned for a year because he will stay banned until he decides to follow the principles of the wiki or not. If he decides to follow the core principles he will be unbanned at any time, if he discides not to obey and follow the core principles he can stay on the wiki as a User but he will not be an Admin.Teridax122 (talk) 09:00, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply BTW Goji and Phazon edits combined is 4243, y edits are 4761.Teridax122 (talk) 04:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Vandalizer I don't know who did it but some one erased all the info on Ultraman Xenon, I just finished restoring it and protecting it, but in order to ovoid this problem again could you help protect important pages, like all the pages on the Ultras template and also popular Kaiju and Seijin. Thanks.Teridax122 (talk) 05:10, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Profile Alright, it looks fine, but changing Dyna's Profile page means we'll have to make his page a staple for all the other form changers (excluding Mebius and Zero since the're from the show mainstream). Teridax122 (talk) 06:17, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Changed Umm yao can i changed it to Sodom ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 06:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sodomu well, sorry. i will change it Giving Hey Yao i had create a Template for you :D Vegito SS3 (talk) 04:42, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Ultraman Joe Responce cat·e·go·ry (kt-gôr, -gr) n. pl. cat·e·go·ries1. 'A specifically defined division in a system of classification; a class.'2. 'A general class of ideas, terms, or things that mark divisions or coordinations within a conceptual scheme, especially:'a. 'Aristotle's modes of objective being, such as quality, quantity, or relation, that are inherent in everything.'b. 'Kant's modes of subjective understanding, such as singularity, universality, or particularity, that organize perceptions into knowledge.'c. 'A basic logical type of philosophical conception in post-Kantian philosophy.'3. ''Linguistics''a. 'A classificatory structural unit or property of a language, such as a part of speech, verb phrase, or object.'b. '''A specific grammatical defining property of a linguistic unit or class, such as number or gender in the noun and tense or voice in the verb. Enough Response to your last quote on Mr.Tsuru23's page Response Alien and Seijin Category Picture idea Telling Reply about new pictures NEw section my friends Ultra Responce Brother Yao, I agree with your idea, they pictures are to me better, let me know if the rest of the community agrees to change all the pictures inmediately!!!!!!! I am sorry Kaiju/Ultra Kaiju Reply Template The Pics Hm... Pics from the M78 website ? Toy information Undoing Deadmonkey's revisions Zoffy What do you mean my name is Ultra7sh What do you mean i'm Ultra7shUltra7sh (talk) 00:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yao mate Hey mate, I know I replied 4 weeks later, but been busy with high school and stuff. Anyways, regardless your request, I don't know how to send sthings via mail, nor the shipping, nor anything else, I am not knowledgeabela bout this things, if I knew something though I will let you know ^_^ Taking it too seriously Oh please Disciplinary Action 'Disciplinary Action' diffidently Messages From Mr. X Hi, I am Mr. X. if you want to know about me see some of my talks in Mr Phazon's user talk. All I want to say is you must cool headed. I may not know why or much about you, but try to understand the other parties side first. Don't let your rage will turn you into the 2nd Belial. If you already do that, you can start of broke the wall of Tsuru sins. I may help you destroy the wall that protects Tsuru sins. However, if YOU the one who did the false, just remember no one will sit down. Messages From Mr. X Hi, I am Mr. X. if you want to know about me see some of my talks in Mr Phazon's user talk. All I want to say is you must cool headed. I may not know why or much about you, but try to understand the other parties side first. Don't let your rage will turn you into the 2nd Belial. If you already do that, you can start of broke the wall of Tsuru sins. I may help you destroy the wall that protects Tsuru sins. However, if YOU the one who did the false, just remember no one will sit down. 09:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Redman Photos Hello Yaoyao9,I got the pictures on a Japanese website: http://d.hatena.ne.jp/big-cobra/20110618 Sorry for answering only now.Gabirurezende 11:38,February 17,2013 How I edit the human host template? Fiery bobcat (talk) 23:15, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Fiery_bobcat